Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 18
Konikoni City Konikoni City is a small yet bustling port town that's filled with specialty shops and vendors. Take time to browse and stock up on curious and useful items such as TMs, Evolution stones, Fossils, Herbal medicine, and Incense. In the Pokémon Center, heal up, then buy some items at the Poké Mart if you need to. Inside the Pokémon Center is an Aether Foundation worker who asks you to register a / in your Pokédex. The worker will give you 5,000 for its Pokédex entry. If you think it's time to change your look, there's a salon and an apparel shop on the east side of the city. The next to the apparel shop sells herbs: On the west side of town you can buy different kinds of Incense at the southernmost stall. The Incenses all have a different effect and also have an effect when held during breeding. Right next to the incense vendor is a lady who performs lomi lomi massages. These special massages are so relaxing, they'll instantly make any Pokémon feel more friendly toward you. Just speak to her and she'll massage the lead Pokémon in your party—but only one Pokémon per day. The next shop is a TM shop, selling the following TM's: Next to the shop is a woman who can check your Pokémon's friendship. Further north is a restaurant, where you can order a meal for 1,040. After each meal, you receive two s. Near the docks, you'll see an . It seems like he's in love with someone, but he doesn't have the courage to confess his feelings. Help him out by having a battle with him and showing him a Z-Move. |} After defeating him, he'll give you a . Near the lighthouse, you can meet a who works as a hair stylist. She's very curious about rumors she's heard about a Pokémon with fantastic hair. If you show her an , she'll give you a . If you come back the next day, you'll find that the hair stylist has obtained a Dugtrio of her own, but it won't warm up to her. If you dye your hair honey blonde at the hair salon and show it to her, she'll give you a . Next to her, behind the benches, is an . Visit Olivia's shop to discover a letter she left with her . You'll get a from it and instructions to meet Olivia at the nearby Ruins of Life. There are various things for sale in the shops. If you play as a female character, the woman on the right behind the counter, sells hair accessories. The woman on the left sells the following evolutionary stones: Inside Olivia's shop, a man in the corner wishes to see a . If you have one transferred from a past game, bring it here and he'll give you a , allowing Diancie to Mega Evolve. The woman to the south, behind the counter sells some fossils: Ultra Sun= |-| Ultra Moon= You can buy them for 7,000 a piece, but can only buy one of each. Take these fossils to the Fossil Restoration Center on to restore them into the following Pokémon: Now walk back south and exit the city to go southeast to Memorial Hill. Memorial Hill A maze-like graveyard, Memorial Hill is a sacred place where Akala Island's ancestors have been laid to rest. To the east lies the Akala Outskirts, a small area that borders the shore and leads to the Ruins of Life. Walking east, you'll find a hidden in front of the second grave. Keep following the path to battle a . |} Continue following the path and go south at the junction. Find a hidden in front of the grave on the west, and a in front of the grave on the east. Furthermore, there's a to battle. |} Walk back to the junction and now go north. Walk around the hedges on the west to find a hidden in front of the grave. Continue north to battle the . |} Use Stoutland Search to find a hidden west of her. Go through the grass on the west to find a . Walk back and go through the grass on the east. Walk around the hedge to find a in front of the grave. In the northeast corner of the area you can battle the . |} Go south from her and follow the path on the east side of the trees to grab a . As you proceed to the southeast you find an Aether Foundation worker alongside a man whom the worker calls "Chief." They are facing two Team Skull s who are attempting to steal a . You have to battle one of them. |} After defeating him, the mysterious man with green glasses will invite you to meet him at the Hano Grand Resort later. Akala Outskirts You'll cross an invisible border to the Akala Outskirts. Walk east to battle a . |} North of him is . In the water there are also some fishing spots. Walk back and take the path north to battle the . |} Check each of the fields of grass to pick up mushrooms. Head to the northeast field of grass to find a . Walk to the center-most field of grass to find another . Now walk to the north end of the northwest field of grass to pick up a . Continue north through the Akala Outskirts to reach the Ruins of Life. Just before you get there, though, you'll be ambushed again. It's Team Skull again, but it's someone you haven't met before. This sassy Team Skull Admin is Plumeria. She helps run Team Skull by looking after all of the s and keeping them in order. She is viewed as a big sister by most of the Grunts, equally reliable and frightening. Plumeria has a problem with the way you've been picking on her little "brothers and sisters." She then battles you. |} After you have defeated her she states that she will be more serious next time and then leaves. You can now enter the Ruins of Life. Be prepared, because continuing ahead will pit you in battle against Olivia. Your Pokémon will be sure you've got the right team together to take on this grand trial. Ruins of Life Upon entering the Ruins of Life, Professor Burnet and Lillie appear. The Professor helped Lillie reach the ruins, which she was searching in order to help . Soon after, Olivia appears from the inner part of the ruins, explaining that she had to come here because summoned her. She asks you to battle her in her grand trial. Olivia's Grand Trial You've completed your Grand Trial here on Akala Island, and Olivia rewards your show of strength with the Z-Crystal, . Hau soon arrives with news that he's also received an invitation from the mysterious man from the Aether Foundation, whom you met just before your battle with Plumeria. back to Konikoni City for some other business that you can take care of now. Konikoni City Firstly, head back to the restaurant, and order a special Z-set. Olivia will then join you at your table. She will pay for your meal and give you four s. Heahea City Head back to Heahea City and take a look at Game Freak's office. If you speak to the lady in the office, she'll give you a . Now walk over to the Dimensional Research Lab. You can find a in the area behind the lab. Now that you've passed the Akala Grand Trial, you should speak to Professor Burnet and she'll give you a . Go back to Royal Avenue for a small sidequest. Royal Avenue Go near the Battle Royal Dome, and you'll see an that wants to learn the move . With TM62 in your bag, help Incineroar learn the move in exchange for a . Duck into another shop or another building on Royal Avenue. When you come back out, you'll find Machamp now where before you found Incineroar. Give it a and it will give you . However, you won't be able to find Coba Berries until you reach Poni Island, so you might have to come back for this one. Hau'oli City Go back to Hau'oli City on Melemele Island. Check out the Police Station, and you'll see Ilima has gotten tangled up in a strange robbery. Assist Ilima in the interrogation of three Hypno, one of which knocked out the that guards his house and stole the hidden in his room. After picking one of the Hypno, that Hypno will attack you. You can either knock it out or capture it. Each Hypno has a different moveset that could be related to the crime. After the battle, Ilima will solve the mystery, and give you a for your trouble. Head over to the Shopping Mall. There is a Ride Pokémon demonstration to watch. Once that's over, you could be in time for the costume show. If you choose to watch it, you'll discover a real Bewear has bumbled onstage. Defeat it or capture it to save the crowd. After the battle, the grateful owner will give you a . Head back to Heahea City and go east to reach Hano Grand Resort. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon